I Know Better
by Reneko-Chan
Summary: Based off the Story of Evil I know it's a bit overused but I still love the series Even when all the world believes you are evil... I know better than they could ever understand... We are the twins that destiny has played a cruel jest upon... R&R!
1. Prolouge Our Childhood

Prologue

The small, sun-color haired boy sat on a bed of daffodils, struggling with the god-forsaken flowers. After his sister had accomplished the seemingly effortless task, he'd been fumbling around, attempting to braid the small stems together. His large ocean blue eyes were narrowed in careful concentration, as his twin sat across from him; head slightly tilted in curiosity and anticipation.

"Len… are you sure you don't need help with that?" she questioned, biting her lip as his flower-bracelet fell apart _again._

_"_I've got this… It looks so easy when _you_ do it, Rin." Len carefully inserted the stem into a loop just as he'd seen his sister do; tongue poking out the side of his mouth and once again, he failed.

The blonde groaned in defeat and threw his mess of petals onto the grass before him. His cheeks were slightly puffed out in a cute pout; arms crossed in a defiant manner. He held his angry mood until... he felt a small hand tug at his shirt sleeve. Rin held the flower wreath she'd made beforehand out to her brother, and smiled warmly.

"Here Len, you can have mine if you'd like"

The boy's eyes lit up in a flash of happiness; his pout shifting into a cheeky and innocent grin. Len reached over and gently took the delicate mass of woven daffodils.

"Wow… thanks Rin! I'll repay you somehow someday. The things you give me are so pretty; I wish I had some kind of skill like you."

The girl just smiled heartwarmingly at her beloved brother in response, and placed the wreath upon his sunshine mess of hair.

"Really now Len, what would you do without me?" she giggled.

Immediately, he answered, "Nothing."

Frowning, Rin whacked him lightly over the head.

"You have to do _something_ Len; or you'll just rot away like a pile of weeds!"

"But I don't know _what_ I'd do. Without you, I really might just rot away."

The girl arched an eyebrow and huffed.

"Well than we'll just have to find something for you to do, don't we?"

Len airily nodded as his sister took upon the ultimate thinking pose: a hand stroking her nonexistent beard, and one arm crossed over the other. After a few moments of awkward silence, she came up with an idea, and was hopping around her brother; exited to tell him her thoughts. Len could almost see the light bulb blinking above her head.

"Listen to this Len, you could be a hero! It suits you the best doesn't it? You always told me you want to be strong and masculine! And you don't have to be just _any_ hero; you have to be _my_ hero! "

Len smiled and nodded, obviously in love with the idea. He'd always been picked on by the other kids due to his slight figure and feminine features. He'd never even bothered to cut his hair, and had always kept it up in a stubby ponytail. As soon as the words "strong" and "masculine" had slipped out of Rin's lips, he knew he'd just discovered his life dream.

Rin huffed in satisfaction. She'd saved Len's future once again! He'd always been kind of pessimistic, and had often just given up on many things. Their parents were always arguing; the Yellow Country's king and queen weren't exactly the perfect couple. Obviously, running a country was expected to be hard, but they _never _had enough money and had been raising taxes to supply the local militia and castle needs. The civilians weren't very happy with this, and had been revolting; putting loads of stress upon their family. However, the ministers of the countries suggested they don't change their ways. And what the ministers said was law; they were highly respected and always had advised the kings and queens of all the countries with everything they did, but people had started to talk; maybe the minister's words weren't as wise as they seem to be. Maybe it wasn't a very smart decision to heed their advice, because it seemed as if it were the ministers who were running this country, and not the kings and queens. All in all, all these rumors and all the stress that had built up was obviously effecting Len's self-confidence. Rin had always taken Len out to play; just to get away from all the madness that dwelled inside the castle.

"Hey Rin… there're some strange people walking toward us…"

_Gong…Gong…Gong…_

Rin, who had been startled out of her thoughts by the 3'oclock church bells, blinked in confusion.

"Huh? What'd you say, Len?"

The blonde in question merely pointed at the three men pacing briskly toward them. They were all elegantly dressed, with ravishing, and without a doubt, extremely expensive ensemble. Among them, was one of the ministers; he had a parchment clutched in one hand.

Rin abruptly stood up, brushing off her dress; her brother followed in suit, straightening his leather tunic and brushing petals from his trousers, the flower wreath upon his head forgotten.

The three gentlemen promptly halted before the twins, and the minister unrolled his scroll of parchment.

"Len Kagamine, prince of the Yellow Country, your title is hereby revoked by unanimous vote by the council. You are declared unfit to preside over this country due to your lack of poise, pride, and sense of authority. You will be transported to the outskirts of the Yellow Kingdom's property to reside in Miss McGregor's Orphanage for Young Boys until you have reached maturity, and will then be released to live a life of your own."

The boy's eyes widened in shock; revoked? That couldn't be!

Rin however, growled menacingly at the three men, and clung tightly onto her brother's arm.

"You can't do that! You can't take him away from me!"

They ignored her, and one of the two gentlemen lifted Len over his shoulder, while the other hindered Rin's efforts to pursue her brother.

"No! Please, give him back to me! Len!"

The boy struggled in his captor's grasp, writhing about and shrieking words of protest. The situation was absolutely heartrending! Fervent tears of frustration trickled down both their cheeks; two hands outstretched in a fruitless attempt to join once again. The screams of agony and distress continued even after he was planted onto the horse's saddle and ridden out of earshot.

When her voice faltered, and she could not talk anymore, Rin felt herself slowly growing cold. Such feelings melancholy and emptiness was something she'd never forget. Her other half had been taken from her, and now she encountered the experience of the loss of a loved one. They might as well have cut off her arms and legs; she would feel no difference.

She felt so blank and vacant…


	2. Chapter 1 Entrance

Chapter 1

_Seven years later…_

Many people pointed and stared as a blond teen made his way toward the Yellow country's castle. He was dressed in rag-tag clothes, a brown cotton tunic; he was obviously from the lower class of society. Many people turned their noses up in disgust; _what business did such a scoundrel have with the princess? Who in their right mind would want to work for such an evil mistress anyway? _ The boy paid no mind, and maintained his steady pace and poise; such clothes obviously gave him the image of a street rat, but his posture and dignity suggested nobility. He gave off the feeling that he had every right to be there among the rich and talented.

In the castle, the princess of the yellow country sat on her red velvet throne. She had a hand cupped against one cheek, supporting it as she stared down the heavily furnished (and extremely long) corridor. Even after she'd bought so many closets, desks, drawers, chairs, and tables, she couldn't help but still feel a cold emptiness inside; an emptiness that she'd been experiencing for a long, long time.

"Your Majesty! Your Majesty! There seems to be a strange young man who'd like to take the open spot for the head servant. A-and if it isn't so much trouble Miss… we have a shortage on employees... after you ordered their execution because they'd missed your snack time… after that _incident_; so… " The young maid fidgeted nervously after she'd just realized she'd interrupted her Majesty's thoughts; her cold stare was so menacing.

The Princess sighed dejectedly.

"Very well, we'll see. Send him in."

The maid promptly rushed over to the large oak doors, hastily whispered something to whoever was on the other side, and stepped out of the way as they slowly started to open. Rin watched; completely uninterested yet having nothing to do. The boy's form was silhouetted by the sun's glare, and she had to squint to actually get a good look at him. However, when he'd stepped in, and the foreboding sun had been shut away, there was no mistaking that tousled sunshine hair, those mysterious blue eyes, and that face, nearly identical to her own.

At first, she thought she was hallucinating. Years of dreaming about her dearest brother had most likely affected her mental state! But no, that heartwarming smile, the way he'd gracefully taken a sweeping bow; it was unmistakable. Could it be that he'd come back…?

"I'm here to serve, My Lady, Princess Rin"

Suddenly, she didn't feel so empty anymore. Like she'd found her arms and legs and they'd been sewn back on; now in the process of healing. However, all those years missed without him; those memories she _could _have made, they still left a cold, black, and throbbing numbness in her heart.

Regaining her composure, the scornful princess merely smiled a coy smile and said,

"Welcome to your new occupation, my servant."

Len nodded politely, and smiled

"It's nice to be back, Princess Rin."

The princess smirked approvingly, and clapped her hands twice.

"Haku! Teto! Hurry and find a room for the head servant. Get him food, and proper clothes to wear. And make sure he's had a bath; I'm sure he's dirtier than a pig that's been rolling around in a pile of mud."

The two maids curtseyed and hastily dragged Len away.

OwOwOwOwOwOwOwOwOwOwOwOwOwOwOwOwOwOwOwOwOwOwOwOwOwOwOwO

"Oh, it's tea time."

"Yes, Milady. Today, brioche will be served with your tea. Would you like sugar with that?"

"Yes. Two cubes, Len."

"Of course Milady."

Rin wistfully stared out her window as her new servant gracefully laid out a plate of warm, golden brown, brioche and a steaming cup of oolong tea before her.

It was hard to believe that her brother, _her brother _who'd been snatched away from her for stupid and selfish adult's reasons, was standing _here _serving Rin tea. She'd led a stressful life of royalty, but surely Len's life had been worse…

"Len… are you really here with me, or is this another one of my childish dreams…?"

The servant smiled lovingly, and held his sister's hand.

"I'm here, and this is definitely not a dream. Our circumstances may have changed, but we're still the same people we've always been, am I right? I'll always be here with you, always true, so please keep smiling like you always do, Milady."

The princess nodded, and grinned tenderly.

"Okay Len…"


	3. Chapter 2 Revolt of the Red

Chapter 2

Rin was only fourteen. Too young, much too young to run a country; even so, after picking up after the king and queen, her parents, she'd done an excellent job, considering her age. However, scars left from the days when the King and Queen had ruled had yet to heal in the bountiful country of yellow. They resented Rin, even when nothing was her fault, and Rin resented herself for getting her mind clouded and foggy. Because of childhood days, when the person she cared the most about had been torn from her innocent life, the gashes and rips in her heart had yet to mend. Her personal and inner turmoil had interfered with her good logic and morale. Such was a country on the brink of revolt.

Around the outskirts of the Kingdom of Yellow, there was a small town of Red. There lived many villagers who suffered from poverty and drought.

"Mother ! Father!" the daughter of a farmer cried pitifully.

Meiko had come home, carrying bags of groceries that she'd managed to buy with the very last scraps of her money. It wasn't much; half a loaf of bread, and a couple of apples. When she stepped through the door, she found her mother and father lying limply on the hard wood floor, limbs sprawled in odd directions. They'd obviously died from starvation. Their cheekbones jutted out from their faces, eyes hollow as night, ribs painfully visible, and a nonexistent stomach. The girl herself was malnourished too, but she hadn't been starved enough to die yet; not yet.

The maiden's long red hair, sticky and matted with sweat and grime, flew behind her as she rushed over to the lifeless bodies. Desperately holding an apple to her mother's lips, begging her to take a bite, such a sight was heartrending. She felt tears well up in her eyes, and although she wasn't a big crier, this situation was definitely an exception. Her tears streaked the dirt on her skin; her shoulders shook uncontrollably as she held the grotesque bodies close to her breast.

Something certainly had to be done! The villagers of red were slowly dying off one by one!

Blinded by her ferocious rage toward the princess, she stormed over to her friend and lover, Akaito's small shack. She pounded her fists against the not-so-sturdy door.

"Open up! Open up godammit, you chili pepper freak!"

The door promptly swung open to reveal a tall red haired man with a ragged crimson scarf draped around his neck. He smiled nervously, wondering how she gets all that energy, what with all the lack of food and clean water, but he instantly furrowed his eyebrows in concern when he saw her tear-streaked cheeks.

"Whoa! Calm down Meiko-Chan, what's wrong?"

The red-head sobbed for a few moments, not sure if she should be angry or devastated, and finally wiped away some of her tears once she could talk properly.

"It's all her fault! That wretched Princess of Yellow! It's her fault we're all suffering. It's her fault we don't have enough food. It's her fault we never have clean water. It's her fault! Her Fault! Her Fault!... and… it's her fault mother and father died…. it's her fault…"

Meiko broke down in tears again once she was reminded of the gruesome, shriveled bodies of her beloved parents. Akaito stared at her trembling figure in horror. He'd never seen her in so much misery, and he knew, deep down, that she was right. _Everything was her Majesty's fault. Everything._

Akaito made a quick decision, and gently prodded his lover to meet his eyes.

"Meiko-Chan, let's put together a group. I'm sure many people are against the princess aren't they? Let's try and knock some sense into her Majesty! If the problem is brought to her attention, I'm sure she'll do something about it. I'll even lead our people!"

He stepped out into the open, holding the sobbing red-head close.

"Everyone! We all know the treachery and inhumanity our princess has brought upon us. We're short or both money and meal, but I'm sure that if we all get together, we'll find a way to change that. We'll lead a better life? Don't you think so?"

Slowly but surely, the villagers gathered and appealed. Men nodded and grinned as Akaito continued his speech, and eventually, many protestors were on their way toward that castle, led by a scarlet haired man wrapped in a long, ragged muffler. Meiko had dried away all her tears, and marched valiantly by her lover's side. Her determination fueled by the vengeance she sought for her parents.

They'd stood outside the castle gates, yelling a screaming their blames. They threw rocks and garbage over the fence, and a few burly men were attempting to kick down the metal gates that blocked their entrance to the castle. Hordes or militia and guards contained the raging villagers, and managed to capture the leader: Akaito. The protestor's numbers were surely too small. There were more guards than there were people! And eventually, every one of them was neutralized and arrested.

Meiko growled menacingly as her face was shoved toward the velvet carpeting. The princess herself was sitting on her mighty throne, gazing at the two lovers as though they were no better than roaches. Akaito was also forced into an uncomfortable kneeling position, and he grunted when his head hit the floor. Her Majesty merely raised an eyebrow.

"What is this?"

The captain of the militia saluted, bowed respectfully and reported,

"These two are the ones who lead the revolt. There weren't many people, so my troops managed to condemn them. What would you like us to do, your Majesty?"

Akaito trembled with anger; his eyes bloodshot and narrowed.

"This wouldn't have happened if you weren't such a tyrant! While my people are dying from starvation, all you do is pamper your pretty little face and turn your head when we ask for help! You have NO right to be our ruler!"

The princess 'hmph'ed and shooed them away.

"All who go against me, or disobey, life is the price that you must pay. Just kill the boy, let the stupid girl over there starve on the streets. Burn down her house. Be sure she has nowhere to go back to."

Meiko thrashed and writhed on the floor. _Kill him? She must be joking!_

"NO! you can't kill him! You can't! You witch! You can't do this!"

Rin merely smirked and shooed them away once more. The red-haired woman looked up to shoot another glare at her ruler, and noticed someone standing beside her. He was a new face, probably the head servant, but she saw a striking resemblance between him and the princess; they were surely siblings, maybe even twins. She saw him gazing at her with sympathetic eyes as she was dragged away. _This one… this one doesn't belong here. He is kind…. He shouldn't be on her side… even if he is of kin._

She stared at him with pleading eyes until the large oak doors slammed shut, and the guards beat the two mercilessly. At the last moment, she saw him shaking his head sadly, and then she felt her skin tingle with anger and agony.

_Evil princess, I'll never forgive you for this. I'll scatter you someday, with the sword of vengeance._


End file.
